


Little Loki wants to play

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chibby Loki, Crack, Family, Fluff, Gen, Good Dad Odin, Joked turned into fic, baby Loki, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Little Loki was playing on the bed room. And his dad Odin was working on his laptop.Suddenly Loki started jumping on the bed and extended his two fingers to his dad.“Daddy, daddy look!” the boy said excitedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop with those jokes. :D

Little Loki was playing on the bed room. And his dad Odin was working on his laptop.

Suddenly Loki started jumping on the bed and extended his two fingers to his dad.

“Daddy, daddy look!” the boy said excitedly.

Odin looked up from his laptop and decided to entertain his son. He suddenly took the two little fingers into his mouth and pretended to eat them.

“Om, nom, nom… I gonna eat your fingers.” Odin said teasingly.

Loki’s mom Frigga called for her husband from the other room, so Odin left the bed room.

When he came back, he saw Little Loki standing on the bed staring at his tiny fingers. He looked devastated.

So Odin asked him. “What is the matter son?”

The boy looked up at his father, being worried “What happened to my booger?”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor odin lol


End file.
